The invention relates to an apparatus for introducing (small) packs, especially cigarette packs, into a large container, preferably a box, whereby the cigarette packs are oriented within the box in rows or layers.
Cigarette packs are often sold in the form of a bundle, i.e. a so-called cigarette carton. Conventionally, such a bundle is formed from ten cigarette packs arranged in two superposed pack rows and enclosed in an outer wrapping made of paper or cardboard.
For certain channels of distribution, these bundles are not suitable, and it is required to introduce a relatively large number of cigarette packs directly into a large-volume container, especially a packing or transport box.